RNW Drinking game
Keep hitting the Random Page button and see if any of these apply. Make sure you have an ambulance on speed dial, cause this is the most surreal beyond-all-belief way to get drunk (if you use alcoholic drinks). Palynig thsi game whileyer etiding ain't reckommemmed, ruhmockended, recmoemndde...ish a bad idea! *hic* If you're foolish enough to play with all of these, they will [[Doctor EGGMAN|''DESTROY YOUR LIVER!!!]] And that would be bad. Better line up a liver transplant in advance. Random Page *For every page with the category "Random Works!", take a drink. *For every satire page, take a drink. *For every Badge and Gallery page, take a drink. *Take a drink for every crappy MS Paint drawing. **If the page you enter is made by McJoshBurnStead, finish your drink and click Random Page again. *For every page that has the Background image on it, take a drink. *For every single-sentence page, take a drink. **For every single-WORD page, take two aditional drinks. *If a page uses a One-off category, take a drink. *For every page that uses Klasky Csupo, Shadow kills, Super Smash brothers insert here, Kash or Jelly toast, take a drink. *For every rant or "i'm leaving" page, take a drink. *Take a drink for every 30 categorys in a page. *For every MLP page, take a drink. *Now look at the history: **If UMG added a "Pokemon is stupid" category, take a drink. **If Moon Snail added a "Adventure time is horrible" category, take a drink. **If a page had BOTH added at one point, take three additional drinks. **If a summary has master ventus saying "Done", take a drink. **Take a drink for every undone revision. *If you end up in this page, drink until you die. *If a page has "cray-cray" on it, finish your drink, get another one, open it, and then hit the Random Page button again. *For every Nina Needs to Go page, take a drink. *For every Wayside page, take a drink. **If you end up on the Wayside in a nutshell page, finish your drink and click Random Page again. *For every Pooh Goes Poop page, take a drink. **If it was made recently, then personally come to whoever made it and hit them in the head with your cup or bottle. *If you end up on an anti-MLP page, keep drinking. Have an ambulance on standby. *For every page that unironically uses a pre-2007 meme after 2007 as if it were new, take a drink. You'll be drunk by this point. *For every page without categories take a drink. *If a page does not go under any of these standards, still take a drink, because fuck you, that's why. *For every motor-related page page, drink some gasoline. Have your local poison control on standby. *For every page with really bad euphemisms, take a drink. **If you get two or more pages in a row, take two drinks. *For every MLP page, eat some candy, then wash it down with a drink. *For every Virtual TV or Virtual Television page, take a drink. *For every page that says something along the lines of "we should revive the bunker guys!!!", take a shot and consume the blood of a mortal. **Warning, don't do this game. Surprise, it will get you arrested if the user who posted it is located in your neighborhood! *Anytime someone says something about something inappropriate without realizing it take three shots. *For every page that triggers one of your interests, take a drink. *Take a drink for every user-made drawing that's actually decent. *Take a drink if you find a dead project page. *Take a drink every time someone edits a page and then Bing gets butthurt. * Take a drink when someone brings up Mumfie or Scarecrow. *Take a drink if a GIF in on a page. *Take a drink if a YouTube video is on a page. *Take a drink if FNaF-related content is on the page. *Take a drink if the page is blank. *Take a drink if the page was made in 2013. *Take a drink if it's a random page. **which is every page you're gonna die *Take a drink for every Roblox-related page. **If you wind up on the "Why roblox is the worst game ever." page, down your drink. *For every page with Chuck E. Cheese's on it, eat some pizza and wash it down with a drink. *For every page with the Big Cash Money on it, take a drink. *Take a drink if Creepypasta is on a page. **Take a additional drink if it's Jeff the Killer. ***If Sonic.exe is on the page, prepare for alcohol poisoning. *take a drink when someone talks in all lowercase. you'll probably have alcohol poisoning by this point. *Take a drink for every old page that gets ruined by memes *Take a drink whenever Discovery Kids or the Hub is mentioned. **Take another drink if either Kenny the Shark, Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks, or Growing Up Creepie is mentioned. ***If SheZow is mentioned, chug your drink. *Whenever Johnny Test is mentioned, drink some moonshine. *Eat some bread and wash it down with a drink whenever the Breadwinners are called "Dreadlosers". *Take a drink whenever "5ever (more than 4ever)" is used. **If you wind up on The Bunker, chug your drink. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink whenever Gak is mentioned, then get a Gak container and MAKE WACKY GAK SOUNDS! *Take a drink whenever Sanic is mentioned. *Take a drink for every post on Bands that have yet to exist. **If you end up on LANA's page, chug your drink. 'Use caution' while doing this game. *If someone acts like a hippie, take a drink and then get in touch with our inner-granola, m'kay? *Take a drink if the page has the category "Barbies taste like plastic", *Take a drink every time you land on a "How to make x shows y" page, or the like. **If it includes "Make X a 60's music fanboy who's catchphrase is "Screw Jesus and praise The Beatles!", down your drink. *Take a drink for every broken file link *Take a drink for everything related to Plants vs. zombies. Finish your drink instead if neither Moon Snail nor Comp have anything to do with it. *Take a drink everytime you see something Undertale related. *Take. A. Drink. Every. Time. Someone. Talks. Like. This. **Take. Another. If. You. Read. It. Very. Slowly. Even. Though. You. Can. Just. Ignore. The. Full. Stops. *Take a drink every time you see the following: **Colored text **Big text ** Crossed-out text **Txet sdrawkcab **Underlined text ***Unnecessary indents **all lowercase text **Text without apostrophies (Like cant instead of can't. Finish your drink if someone mistakingly did it with he'll.) **That includes the previously mentioned. Get chugging! *Take a drink for every page written like a transcript, like this: **Spongebob: Hey Patrick! What are we going to do today? **Patrick: Read this in my voice. If you did, take another drink. *Whenever Devo appear in Pantomime Mime, take a drink. *Take a drink if the page has the "Some other 7th thing" category. *Take a drink for every top hat template. *Take a drink every time you see "Fried Chicken" or "Gabe Newell". *If a comment is edited t0 fix a typo, tiake a drink. *Take a drink whenever someone says "fak u umg". *For every comment that only has (a) picture(s), take a drink. *Take a drink for every "lol" or "k" comment. *Down a bottle if you land on a page that has more than 5k bytes. *If you, by some chance, land on Hot Dr Pepper, prepare yourself a glass of hot Dr Pepper and enjoy. *If you land on Radicles from OK K.O.! is incel-coded, take nine shots of carbonated vodka. If you're under the legal drinking age, just chug a pouch of Capri-Sun until there's nothing left. *If you land on Shitpost, chug a bottle of the most foul-tasting beverage known to man. *Take a drink every time Alex edits Your meme tiers. *If you land on a Tales from Poké Pelago page, take a drink and eat some Poké Beans. Chat/Discord *Take a drink if you're greeted. *Take a drink every time someone talks about chat being dead *Take a drink when someone goes AFK for 10 minutes or longer instead of simply leaving *Take a drink if you end up being the only user on chat. *Take a drink for every swear *Take a drink for every emoticon/emoji (Obviously not counting the ones used in #emoji-story. We aren't ''that cruel.) **Another if it's :thonk:, :jason:, :ilove:, or :guido:. *Take a drink whenever a picture is posted. **Two more if it's Konanoki posting an anime picture. **Chug the rest of your drink if someone other than Konanoki posts an anime picture. **Take a drink when TS says "anime" in response to Kona posting an anime picture. **Take two drinks if Pixel or Soren also says "anime". **Finish your drink if Kona responds with ".t tsanime" or with the :boom: and :gun: emojis. **Drink a tall glass of deliciously purifying beet juice if anywhere along this exchange, the no anime penguin is posted. *Take a drink whenever a bot is used (Aside from t!fish) **Three more if a bot is used outside of #brick-brick-brick-brick. **Down a bottle if someone levels up. **Down the bottle if Pixel levels up, and they are confused upon being aware of it. **Take a drink if t!tg is used outside of #tatsugotchi-farm *Down the bottle if someone actually uses the voice chat. **Another if it's #no-gods-no-masters *Take a drink if someone in #Emoji-story uses a gun. *Take a drink if a policeman appears in #emoji-story. *Finish your drink if someone other than Pixel, Ace, or BJ posts in #music-man. **For every time Pixel posts K-Pop music in #music-man, eat some Korean cuisine and wash it down with a drink. If they post something from Your Favorite Martian's discography, take a drink. Two if it's "My Balls". *When you first log on to the Discord... **Take a drink if Konanoki is playing "Nothing". ***Two if he isn't playing "Nothing". ***There if he is playing "SENRAN KAGURA SHINOVI VERSUS", "Trackmania Nations Forever", "Sonic World", or "Doki Doki Literature Club". You'll die. **Take a drink if MegaToon1234 is idle. **Take a drink if Ace Lad is playing "Pain Tool SAI", "FireAlpaca", or maybe "Clip Studio Pain(t)" ***If you see Ace playing something that's not the ones mentioned above, just down the bottle. **Take a shot of the strongest drink you have if TS is listening to Spotify. *Take a drink when Sagwa is mentioned. **Two shots if it's about how sexy Baba Miao is. **Eat some Chinese food and wash it down with a drink if it's about Timebomb's love for Dongwa. *Chug an ice-cold 8 fl oz. carbonated beverage of your choice if Tornadospeed says "corn syrup". *Take two drinks if Moon Snail is online after midnight (EST). *Take a drink every time someone uses t!daily or t!rep when it hasn't refreshed for them yet. *Take a drink of liquid poop-y whenever Guido is mentioned. *Take a drink whenever someone uses t!slots **Another if they bet something like 34, 69, 420 or 500. **Down the bottle if they actually win. **If they don't, take a drink if someone responds with !lost *Take a drink whenever SeHakurei/Makomi screams "DAILY STAMPEDE" whenever the t!daily command refreshes **Bonus points if he uses a @here ping **down your drink if only 3 or less users use t!daily during the stampede *Take a drink whenever Lorx Box is mentioned. Down the bottle if Babby Lorx Box is mentioned. **If another Lorx Box meme is birthed upon the users, just down the bottle. *Take a drink whenever the Big Mouth Disney Princesses are mentioned. *Take a drink every time Pixel talks in all caps. *Down the bottle whenever someone uses a Tatsu or NotSoBot command when they're offline. *Down the bottle whenever Pixel's name is a reference to one of their interests. *Down the bottle every time Raymond is mentioned. Get another bottle and take three shots if it's Pixel that mentioned him. *Take a drink if Lorx Box comes up. Take two extra drinks if his name is spelled as "Lorx Boxx". *Take a drink of someone says "oof". **Another if someone uses the "!oof" command. *Take a drink whenever someone talks about vore. **Another if Moon Snail is pinged. **Another if someone uses the "!vore" command. *Take a drink whenever someone mentions Venomous Foot Lettuce. **Another if the someone uses the "!venomousfootlettuce" command. *Down two bottles if someone catches a rare fish. *Take a drink whenever someone uses a Tatsu command that isn't t!rep, t!daily, t!fish, t!choose, t!cat, or t!tg. *Take a drink whenever someone tries to use a disabled Notsobot command. *Take a drink whenever Pixel says "Hell yeah", "Indeed", or any variations of the two. An ambulance will be waiting outside your home if you attempt this. *Take a drink whenever TS says "me" or "me irl". *Take a drink whenever TS says "lol owned". *Down the bottle whenever Elodie is negatively talked about. Do not try this with Pixel, or you will die of alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink whenever PaRappa The Rapper is mentioned. *Take 2 drinks whenever Soren points out Pixel's love for Matt. *Take a drink whenever Soren insists Pinto is better than Matt. *Take a drink whenever Matt is called "Daddy". *Down the bottle to calm your nerves if someone posts the Mr. Ping image. **Take a drink and sigh in relief if nobody does the challenge. *Take a drink whenever someone says rip. **Another if F is spammed. *Take a drink every time a Tatsugotchi gets successfully trained. *Take a drink whenever MS dies in #rp-room **Another if he's sent to hell *Take a drink whenever Makomi calls Puppycorn "Dog Sonic". *Take a drink if Sluggy and Mordecai get into a fight. *Pour one out whenever someone's Tatsugotchi runs away. *Take a drink whenever Moon Snail states his crush on Corrin. **Down a bottle of the foulest-tasting drink you have if he states him wanting to be vored by Corrin. *Take a drink every time Alex is just busy at other servers. *Take a drink every time Soren talks about Manivy. Chug down your drink whenever she says its the supreme RNW ship. *Down a bottle if someone mentions Spaghet. **Another if Moon snail gets pissed. *Take a sip of a soft drink of your choice whenever Pixel makes an "Akiko from Touhou" joke. Another if its a joke about Akiko smoking crack. *Take a drink if Soren calls Finnuala a thot. Take another drink if Pixel gets pissed off upon being aware of it. *Take a drink if Soren uses “.t makingpixelhappy” to make Pixel undepressed. *Take 69 shots of respect women juice if Pixel makes another painstakingly out-of-context Unikitty meme in #brick-brick-brick-brick. *Take a drink if it's a character day. Which is every day you're gonna die *Take a shot if Pixel states their respective crushes on Dez and/or Finnuala. At this point, you will most likely get alcohol poisoning if you haven't already. *Chug if TS has Susie from Summer Camp Island as his icon. *Take a drink when TS talks about Minecraft in #games. *Chug if there's a name trend going on. *Take a drink when someone breaks the silence by saying "h" or "e". *Chug if Pixel has Dez as their icon. If they have Finnuala as their icon, just down the bottle. In other words, chug every time you see them. User-specific *For every time Moon Snail acts immature or stupid, take a drink. In other words, take a drink whenever he appears. *Take a drink if Moon snail says "Ayup". *Take two drinks every time TS uses a meme. In other words, Chug every time you see him. **take an additional drink if it's the feels meme. ***If you land on Reaction to Mario Kart stuff, run. Just run. *If Moon Snail overreacts to an opinion, take a drink. *Take a drink whenever someone makes a vore joke at Moon snail's expense. *Take a drink if Moon Snail gushes about PvZ, Bloons Tower Defense, Spongebob, or Pokemon. Oh, and if he gushes about multiple on one page or comment, take a drink for each individual one. *Take a drink every time Moon Snail brings up the Grox. * Take a drink every time Moon Snail intentionally misspells a word. * Take a drink every time Moon Snail hates on Adventure Time. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you now. ** Take another drink if Tornadospeed agrees with him. *Take a shot for every user with no gf. **Take an extra shot if the user has a waifu. **Not counted for people who prefer men, or are asexual. **In other words, take a shot for every other user here. *Take two drinks for every new project Megatoon makes *Take a drink when NintendoChamp89 hates on MLP and bronies. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Take a drink whenever CC00 complains about the Wayside animated series not being like the books. Proceed to say quotes from the books and the show in between sips. *Take a drink five times when MegaToon1234 does a thing. *Chug 10 cups of freezing cold water whenever Pixel swears. *Chug 20 cups of hot water if Pixel talks in all caps. *Take a drink if Ace has a fictional character as their icon. *Down the bottle every time Moon Snail says he's gay despite being bisexual. *Take a drink whenever the other users (such as the veterans) complain about Timebomb. Don't even bother calling the ambulance. You're gonna die anyway. *Chug a can of Surge whenever Pixel cries over Welcome to the Wayne. The ambulance will be waiting for you outside your house if you do this. *Take 4 drinks whenever Pixel fluctuates between typing in all lowercase letters and using proper grammar. Do not try this, or you will die of alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink every time Soren talks about her interests. **If it's PaRappa, take one drink. **If it's Sonic Underground, take two drinks. **If it's Jewelpet, down the bottle. **Down the bottle if she rants about Tomorrows Pioneers. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. *Down the bottle whenever Pixel talks about REOL. *Down the bottle, open another bottle, down it, open another bottle and down that bottle whenever Pixel talks about Drake and Josh or Wishfart. *Chug when Pixel expresses their hatred for "Happy Green Weirdo Day". *Take a drink when Abby stereotypes someone. Take another drink if the user stereotyped gets pissed at her. Projects * Take a drink every time a Shitpost episode script is edited. * Take a drink every time someone swears in Shitpost. * Take a drink a new character is added to Shitpost. * Take a drink when a new project is made. Chug a 10 foot glass of apple juice when Soren is the creator. * Take 23877893789378 shots every time Soren edits a project. * Take a drink when Brainz makes a project. * Chug down your drink whenever a project is revived. * Take a shot whenever a project dies. Down your bottle if someone bets it’ll die. Retired Rules These ones don't happen anymore, so they're void. You can still use them if looking at older events, but it's optional. *Take a drink when Madi is online. *Take a drink when Madi says "hoo boy". *Down your drink when Timebomb says "Smexy" or "Fak" *Take a drink whenever Timebomb talks about wanting to have sex with Dongwa. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you now. *Take a drink when OrangeBird2013 talks in UPPERCASE. The ambulance will be waiting for you outside your house if you play this game. *Take a drink when OrangeBird2013 comments. I was gonna say "Comments in bold", but he does that every time. *Take a drink when Bing tries to get everything she wants. Do not try this with TheworldofBingbang32, or else you will get alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink whenever AStranger195 is the only one active on the wikI. *Take a drink every time you see a comment by Chrome. *Take a drink every time Chrome is on chat. *Take a drink if OrangeBird2013 babbles on and on and on and on and on and on about liking Angry Birds, hating GoAnimate, hating Greeny Phatom, asking people to stop the "monster truck nonsense", and hating Five Nights at Freddy's. In other words, take a drink when Orangebird is acting smart stupid. *If Chrome agrees with Bingbang32 for once, take a drink. *Take a drink when Bingbang acts stupid. Which is pretty much always. ** Don't even bother calling the ambulance. You're gonna die anyway. *** Now mostly inactive due to TheworldofBingbang32 being a little more mature * Take a drink every time Bing says "Smexy" or "Fak". Have the ambulance on speed dial. *Take a shot each time Bingbang proves AdBlock can be faulty. *Take a shot every time Bingbang says dong expand without understanding its meaning *Take a drink whenever Mimitchi comments. *If you find something with Gray Pea Shooter being butthurt drink some Surge. *Every time Bingbang talks about soda, take a drink.. Make sure you have an ambulance on speed dial. *If WageGannon6 makes a page featuring a new video he made, take a drink. *Take a drink whenever someone uses !sagwa on the Discord. *Take a drink whenever someone uses .wth or .wdt. Take an extra drink if it's Makomi. *Take a small, baby sip of room temperature water if Pixel talks about something other than OK K.O.!. *Take a drink whenever Pixel talks about OK K.O.!. Screw it, the ambulance can't save you. Other *Take a drink when someone edits an old, old page. *Take a drink. Just take one. No reason, just drink. *Patrick Star: If you read this in my voice, take a drink. *Take a drink for every old template or page that was modernized to remove all traces of the "Phineas & Ferb is the shit!" era. *Take a drink everytime you take a drink. *Take a drink if two of the same wikis is in the three wiki ads below. *Take a drink if there's a virus on your computer. *Take a drink if you're under 13. *Take a drink if you're from upstate New York. **Another if you're from Utica and never heard anyone use the phrase "Steamed Hams". **Have a mouthwatering steamed ham if you're from Albany and use the phrase "Steamed Hams" excessively. *Take a drink if you're secretly a walrus riding a two-humped camel with a beach ball in its mouth in disguise. *Down the bottle if Lorx Box is mentioned in a page. *Down the bottle if drama from another website (such as Deviantart) or wiki (such as DreamFiction) spreads to RNW. *Take a drink for every "Screw it, the ambulance can't save you" on the page. *Aaaand finally, down a bottle if you read through the whole page. Category:Drinking Games Category:Random Works!